


and you in my life is like (sippin' on straight chlorine)

by alexswriting



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), I Medici: Lorenzo Il Magnifico, Medici: The Magnificent
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, kind of polyamory in a way, m/m slash, slow-burn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexswriting/pseuds/alexswriting
Summary: [I Medici: Lorenzo Il Magnifico.Francesco Pazzi/Lorenzo de' Medici]"Non posso costruire questo mondo da solo."Raccolta di missing moments, legati tra loro ed ambientati tra il 1475 e il 1476 - un arco di tempo che va dall'inizio dell'alleanza di Francesco Pazzi con la famiglia Medici alla manipolazione per mano di Jacopo che lo porta a tradirli.Il focus della storia è il rapporto tra Francesco e Lorenzo, che - nell'anno mancante tra 2x04 e 2x05 - da alleati diventano amici, da amici amanti, da amanti nuovamente nemici.Il titolo appartiene a 'Chlorine' dei twenty øne piløts.[In hiatus temporaneo.]





	1. Preludio.

**Preludio.**  
  
“Grazie di avermi aiutato.”  
Francesco alzò gli occhi in direzione di Lorenzo. La voce di Jacopo - “ _Ogni parola pronunciata dai Medici è corrotta_ ” - gli risuonava in testa come un ronzio incessante, un sottofondo onnipresente. Alzò lievemente le spalle.  
“Non è servito a nulla”, replicò. “Volterra è stata un massacro comunque.”  
Lorenzo accennò un sorriso. “Sì, Volterra è stata una sconfitta. Ma senza il tuo aiuto, non sarei riuscito a trovare-”  
Francesco lo interruppe con una risata roca, sarcastica.  
“Un mercante morto? E cosa te ne sei fatto?”  
“Voglio dire che ci abbiamo provato, Francesco.” Lorenzo sospirò lievemente. Per un istante apparì stanco, un’immagine stridente. Ma fu solo un momento, e quando riprese a parlare tornò ad essere Lorenzo de’ Medici, il grande oratore. “Non credi che questo valga qualcosa?”  
“Forse.”  
“In ogni caso”, riprese Lorenzo, “Grazie.”  
Francesco lo scrutò in silenzio, la voce di Jacopo nuovamente nei suoi pensieri. “ _I Medici_ ”, lo udiva dire, “ _Hanno sempre un secondo fine. Non fidarti di loro, mai_ ”. "Mi hai chiamato qui solo per ringraziarmi?”, chiese infine.  
“No. In verità vorrei sapere perché l’hai fatto.”  
“È semplice e te l’ho già detto.” Per la prima volta dall’inizio della conversazione, la voce di Francesco si incrinò, lasciando trapelare un filo di amarezza. “Se Guglielmo non è un Pazzi, non lo sono nemmeno io.”  
Lorenzo annuì, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso nel suo in una maniera che Francesco trovava irritante, quasi destabilizzante. “E questo vorrebbe dire che accetti la mia offerta?”, chiese poi.  
“Quale offerta?”, rispose Francesco, aggrottando la fronte. _Ogni parola pronunciata dai Medici è corrotta. Non fidarti di loro. Non fidarti di loro. Non fidarti di loro._  
“Collaborare, stabilmente.” Lorenzo prese una pausa, come per analizzare la reazione alle sue parole; Francesco non mostrò alcuna reazione, e il suo ( _alleato_ ) nemico proseguì. “E rendere Firenze degna del suo nome.”  
Questa volta fu Pazzi a sorridere, un sorriso di scherno. “Mi stai chiedendo di accoltellare Jacopo.”  
“Non l’hai già fatto?”, replicò Lorenzo. “Hai votato per il mio trattato, hai setacciato i documenti di tuo zio in segreto, hai cercato di impedire la strage di Volterra con me. Cosa conti di fare ora? Tornare ad amministrare la banca dei Pazzi, nonostante quello che è successo a Guglielmo?”  
“Quale sarebbe la tua alternativa?”. _Hanno sempre un secondo fine_. “Vivere in casa Medici, come mio fratello?”  
“Saresti mio ospite, e mio alleato. E lo sarebbe anche Novella, naturalmente.”  
Francesco rimase in silenzio. Lo riteneva ragionevole; no, _voleva_ ritenerlo ragionevole e voleva accettarlo, ed entrambe le cose erano completamente prive di senso.  
“E che vantaggi ci darebbe essere vostri ospiti? Io e mia moglie abbiamo un posto in cui vivere”, rispose infine.  
“Sì”, disse Lorenzo, “pagato da Jacopo. E se collabori con me, Jacopo ti butterà fuori, ammesso che non abbia già pensato a farlo.”  
Era vero. Francesco aveva visto coi suoi occhi l’espressione di suo zio nel pugnalare Guglielmo alle spalle, e sapeva che era vero. Eppure- _Non fidarti di loro_. “Lascia stare, Lorenzo. Non voglio la tua pietà.”  
“Non ti sto offrendo la mia _pietà_. Ti sto offrendo la mia fiducia e un modo di cambiare le cose. Sai bene quanto me che Firenze- che il mondo non deve essere necessariamente come lo conosciamo. Puoi ripeterti il contrario, certo, ma sai bene anche che la realtà che conosciamo è sbagliata, che l’aver diseredato Guglielmo per un gesto d’amore è stato un errore, e che solo la costruzione di un mondo più pacifico può sanare queste ferite.”  
Lorenzo attese una risposta, ma dall’altra parte ricevette solo uno sguardo instabile, a metà tra la diffidenza e la volontà di accettare. “Non posso costruirlo da solo”, concluse, a voce più bassa.  
Per la seconda volta quella sera, Francesco vide il suo sguardo cambiare alla luce delle candele - vide svanire la sicurezza del grande banchiere e sopraggiungere una fragilità che lo lasciava scosso. _Non fidarti di loro._  
“Ci rifletterò”, rispose, d’istinto. “Ma non sperarci troppo”, aggiunse poi, “Continuo a ritenerti uno sciocco idealista.”  
Lorenzo accennò una risata. “E fai bene. Mi è stato insegnato che solo chi riesce a sognare va davvero da qualche parte.”  
Francesco gli riservò uno sguardo scettico. “Ne riparleremo. Arrivederci, messer Medici.”  
Il saluto di Lorenzo gli giunse con un sorriso. “Ne riparleremo, messer Pazzi."


	2. I.

**I.**  
  
Clarice prese sonno a fatica, quella notte.  
“Un’alleanza con Francesco Pazzi?”, aveva chiesto poche ore prima a suo marito, confusa. Guglielmo Pazzi era parte della loro famiglia ora, certo, e - come le aveva risposto Lorenzo - un’alleanza continuativa e stabile col fratello maggiore avrebbe garantito un aumento della pace in città.  
_Tuttavia_ \- per Clarice, il mondo della politica era ancora nuovo, ma si trattava di una novità che era intenzionata a comprendere man mano, tramite l’esperienza e l’osservazione. E il suo istinto le urlava che questa offerta non era una buona idea. Che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se Francesco avesse rifiutato, e bisognava pregare che così fosse.  
Non che non si fidasse dell’astuzia politica di Lorenzo. Rispettava enormemente suo marito, e ne ammirava le doti in economia come in politica. No, Clarice era preoccupata dall’ _idealismo_ di Lorenzo. Nei loro pochi mesi di matrimonio era giunta a capire che l’uomo che aveva accanto possedeva un cuore enorme, pronto a donare piena fiducia alle persone come ai sogni; e lei, da donna che aveva visto la vita essere crudele con molti sognatori, apprezzava sinceramente l’idealismo perenne di Lorenzo, ma non poteva permettersi di condividerlo.  
_Sta facendo un errore. Non dovrebbe fidarsi di lui così ciecamente._  
“Forse”, si domandò, girandosi su un fianco a osservare suo marito dormire, “Ma perché? Perché dovrebbe star sbagliando?”. _Perché lo penso?_  
Francesco Pazzi aveva votato per Lorenzo alla riunione sul Trattato di Milano; non solo, era stato suo il voto decisivo. Se Lorenzo poteva ora costruire qualcosa, qualcosa di grande, a partire dall’alleanza con Milano, era puramente grazie all’intervento di Francesco. _Eppure_.  
Eppure non era per quello che lo voleva al fianco, ed era questo a preoccuparla. Clarice aveva spesso sentito Lorenzo parlare di quand’era bambino, aveva visto la luce nei suoi occhi quando menzionava la sua vecchia amicizia. Di certo aveva bisogno di un alleato politico, e di certo desiderava maggiore stabilità in città - ma la verità, credeva lei, era che Lorenzo voleva prima di tutto ritrovare una persona che gli era stata amica. Forse credeva di averla già ritrovata. Lorenzo, pacifista, sognatore. Poteva aver ragione; o poteva aver torto, e stare aprendo le porte di casa Medici a una minaccia.  
Clarice chiuse gli occhi, lasciando andare la tensione accumulata a riflettere. Rilassò le spalle, prese un paio di respiri e pensò a Roma.  
Spesso le mancava Roma. Le mancava la semplicità del convento, il futuro che si era immaginata di vivere, il sollievo sul viso delle donne che riusciva ad aiutare coi suoi gesti, le preghiere a fine giornata. A Roma, non aveva dovuto imparare a muoversi in un mondo di accordi e debiti, di alleanze e minacce mortali; a Roma, il suo mondo era semplice, illuminato dalla grazia e dall’amore. Lorenzo avrebbe potuto vivere in quel mondo, pensò, perché aveva un cuore puro.  
Francesco Pazzi, d’altro canto, forse no; o almeno, così le sembrava. _La decisione, però, è sua_ , si disse infine, _e io la rispetterò, e proverò a capirla_.  
Questo la condusse ad altri pensieri, pensieri che evocavano il viso di Lucrezia Donati - pensieri che la angosciavano ogni notte, che le urlavano _sei colpevole_ , _hai reso tuo marito infelice per egoismo_ , e che svanirono nei sogni, intoccati almeno per una sera.

Quella stessa notte, Francesco Pazzi non chiuse occhio.  
“Vivere a casa Medici? Come ospiti di Lorenzo?”, gli aveva domandato Novella, con aria più curiosa che sospettosa.  
“Questa è la sua offerta, sì. Per unire le nostre banche e rendere Firenze una città prosperosa, o qualcosa del genere”, aveva replicato lui.  
Novella aveva riso. Francesco invidiava la spensieratezza che spesso sua moglie mostrava; vera o falsa che fosse, se non altro lei sapeva reagire con una risata. A lui, invece, era stato concesso il dono del rimuginare fino a farsi esplodere la testa dal dolore.  
“E tu che ne pensi?”, gli aveva poi chiesto lei.  
Francesco aveva alzato le spalle. “Non lo so. Penso che - lo sai, mio zio mi ha cresciuto insegnandomi a trattare i Medici come il demonio in persona.”  
Novella aveva alzato un sopracciglio. “Non ti ho chiesto cosa ne pensa Jacopo, ti ho chiesto cosa ne pensi tu.”  
Francesco l’aveva osservata a lungo, indeciso su cosa dire. Si sentiva schiacciato tra due carri che tiravano in direzione diametralmente opposta.  
“Penso solo che sia ora di dormire”, aveva detto infine. Ma non aveva dormito affatto, nè dormiva ora che si potevano scorgere le prime luci dell’alba.  
Lorenzo si sarebbe aspettato una risposta, nei giorni a venire, e per motivi che non riusciva a comprendere, questa consapevolezza gli pesava sulle spalle fino a rendergli difficile respirare correttamente. Non erano solo gli insegnamenti di suo zio a turbarlo, e non erano solo le azioni che già aveva compiuto con Lorenzo e _per_ Lorenzo a turbarlo. C’era dell’altro, e Francesco non riusciva a decifrarlo - ma era martellante, come un nemico che domandasse a gran voce di essere affrontato.  
Avrebbe gradito, in quel momento, poter affondare il suo malessere nell’alcool come quello sciagurato di Giuliano de’ Medici; ma la banca lo attendeva, presto, e non aveva tempo per nulla di tutto questo. Non aveva tempo per questa stupida _alleanza_ , pensò, come potesse bastare a cancellare le azioni o le indecisioni o i ricordi. Era una fragile bugia, e lo dimostrò il fatto che nelle ore a venire, il pensiero di Lorenzo che lasciava cedere la sua sicurezza sussurrando “non posso costruire questo mondo da solo” lo perseguitò di continuo, senza alcuna tregua.


	3. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning necessario per questo capitolo: forte abuso emotivo e lieve comportamento autolesivo.

**II.**  
  
“Francesco. Dobbiamo parlare.”  
La voce di Jacopo non lasciava spazio ad alcuna opposizione. Francesco annuì, sedendosi di fronte a lui. Dopo tutti questi anni, il tono autoritario di suo zio gli incuteva ancora un profondo disagio.  
“Ditemi”, replicò, ostentando falsa sicurezza. “Avete un incarico da affidarmi?”  
Jacopo rise, guardandolo dall’alto in basso con sincero disgusto - la sua espressione pari a quella che aveva nei giorni lontani in cui Francesco veniva colto a giocare in casa Medici.  
“So che qualcuno ha frugato tra i miei libri di nascosto.”  
Francesco resse il suo sguardo, maledicendosi mentre ripensava alla fretta di quella notte. Doveva aver fatto un passo falso. Doveva aver gestito tutto troppo superficialmente. _Non avrei mai dovuto agire alle spalle di mio zio_ , si disse immediatamente, come un riflesso istintivo.  
“E”, continuò Jacopo, “dal momento che nessuno ha accesso a questa sala di notte eccetto me stesso e i miei nipoti, e dal momento che Guglielmo non vive più qui-”. Allargò le braccia come a imitare un abbraccio, sorridendo.  
_Aveva lo stesso sorriso, quando diseredò mio fratello._  
“Non resti che tu, nipote”, concluse infine. Il suo sguardo era di pietra - non ammetteva scuse e non dispensava pietà. Mentire sarebbe stato equivalente a scavarsi la tomba da solo, letteralmente.  
Francesco avrebbe voluto - avrebbe dovuto - abbassare lo sguardo dalla vergogna, lasciare che la punizione si abbattesse su di lui, imparare. _Mio zio mi vuole bene, e se mai è stato duro nei miei confronti, lo è stato per insegnarmi qualcosa_ , gli ripeteva una parte di sè, meccanicamente. Una cantilena imparata a memoria negli anni. Ma non abbassò gli occhi.  
“Sapete benissimo perché l’ho fatto”, disse, faticando ad articolare le parole. Il mondo girava lievemente attorno a lui. _Mio zio mi vuole bene._  
Jacopo rimase impassibile. “Ah, per Guglielmo, certo. Ricordo bene cos’hai detto nella sala dei Priori. _Se Guglielmo non è un Pazzi, non lo sono nemmeno io_.”  
Pronunciò l’ultima frase imitando la voce di suo nipote - facendogli il verso, l’equivalente di uno sputo in faccia. Francesco ricordò di colpo il tono di Jacopo quando, anni prima, l’aveva sbeffeggiato allo stesso modo. _Volevo solo giocare con il mio amico_. Strinse i pugni fino a sentire le unghie conficcate nella carne. Da bambino aveva tremato; non voleva tremare ora.  
“Non intendevo mancarvi di rispetto”. Non era quello che voleva dire, ma le parole gli uscirono di bocca prima che potesse fermarle. _Mio zio mi vuole bene._  
“Ah, non intendevi.” Jacopo tornò a ridere, quella sua risata amara. Francesco sentì del sangue bagnargli il palmo delle mani e lo ignorò. “Certo, non intendevi mancarmi di rispetto, indubbiamente. Né intendevi farlo quando hai complottato con Lorenzo de’ Medici alle mie spalle, è chiaro. Fammi indovinare, volevi solo fare un giochino col tuo amico.”  
_Mio zio mi vuole bene e se mai è stato duro nei miei confronti, lo è stato per insegnarmi qualcosa. Mi vuole bene e se mai è stato duro nei miei confronti-_  
Francesco scosse la testa per far tacere i suoi pensieri. Sentiva un forte senso di nausea risalirgli lo stomaco. Aprì la bocca a vuoto, senza riuscire a rispondere.  
“Cos’hai da dire, Francesco?”  
“Nulla”. Gli girava la testa terribilmente. _Jacopo era la sua famiglia. Jacopo era_ \- Jacopo aveva tradito Guglielmo, maledizione. Jacopo stava tradendo anche lui.  
“Bene”, replicò suo zio. “Allora non ho niente da dire neppure io. Andrai a vivere altrove, non m’importa dove e non m’importa come. Ma ci andrai. Di tua volontà non sei più un Pazzi. E non osare mai dimenticare che hai accoltellato tuo zio.”  
Quando Francesco si alzò per andarsene, si vide le mani insanguinate e non riuscì a capire chi dei due avesse davvero accoltellato l’altro.  
  
Fu Lucrezia ad aprirgli la porta di casa Medici.  
“Ho bisogno di parlare con Lorenzo”, disse flebilmente. “Sono disarmato”, aggiunse, “E le vostre guardie possono controllare se vogliono.”  
Lucrezia lo fece entrare con un cenno. “Va’ a chiamare Lorenzo”, ordinò. Francesco non seppe dire a chi. Il suo dialogo con Jacopo gli rimbombava in testa e l’intero mondo si muoveva a scatti attorno a lui. Vide Lorenzo scendere le scale in maniera offuscata, distaccata dalla realtà. Lo sentì fargli cenno di seguirlo, ma non riuscì a muoversi dall’ingresso.  
“Accetto la tua offerta”, disse, con le scarse energie che sentiva di avere. Percepì Lorenzo strattonarlo per le spalle e il senso di nausea svanì per un attimo. Sbatté le palpebre più volte, cercando di calmare il giramento di testa, di tornare in sé. Si rese conto solo dopo di essere caduto in ginocchio.  
“Francesco, rispondimi. Francesco?”  
Chiuse gli occhi. Dietro le palpebre vedeva Jacopo ridere di lui, sbeffeggiarlo crudelmente, sentiva le parole _hai accoltellato tuo zio_ risuonargli da qualche parte nel cervello.  
“Francesco, rispondi. Mi senti?”  
_Ti sento, Lorenzo_. Ma non riusciva ad aprire bocca senza l’impulso di rigettare anche l’anima. Tentò di alzarsi, lentamente, aggrappandosi ad una parete con una mano. Non seppe dire quanto tempo fosse passato quando riuscì finalmente a respirare correttamente, tenere gli occhi aperti, parlare.  
“Accetto la tua offerta, Lorenzo”, ripeté, questa volta con più forze in corpo. “E prima che tu me lo chieda, avevi ragione. Jacopo mi ha gettato fuori poco fa. Per aver collaborato con te - per Volterra.”  
Le mani di Lorenzo erano ancora sulle sue spalle, a fargli da sostegno. Lo vide annuire. Clarice era al suo fianco, sul viso un’espressione genuinamente preoccupata.  
“Lo immaginavo”, rispose lui. “Hai un posto qui. Come avevo promesso, da ospite e alleato.” Si voltò poi verso sua moglie, affidandole il compito di avvisare Novella e scortarla lì. Quando Clarice annuì, Lorenzo riprese a parlargli, ma Francesco smise di ascoltare. _Accolto in casa Medici, alleato dei Medici_. Ancora non riusciva a capire se avesse brutalmente tradito la sua famiglia, o se la sua famiglia avesse da sempre tradito lui.  
“Ho bisogno di riposare”, disse a voce bassa, rendendosi conto che per la prima volta nella sua vita si era mostrato atrocemente vulnerabile di fronte a quelli che fino a poche settimane prima considerava i suoi principali avversari. _Il mondo non ha alcun senso._  
Fu Lorenzo a condurlo nella sua nuova stanza, e salendo le scale di Palazzo Medici Francesco rivide due bambini che si rincorrevano. Era un ricordo dannato, questo gli aveva insegnato Jacopo Pazzi. Era il ricordo di una famiglia che s’era finta sua amica per i loro schifosi, egoisti interessi. Quando infine crollò a dormire, si ritrovò a pensare che non era altro forse che un ricordo felice.


	4. III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ci tengo a ringraziare tutti quelli che stanno leggendo e commentando. Madame, Messeri, mi donate una gioia enorme e ne sono profondamente grato.

**III.**  
  
A volte, Francesco ricordava sprazzi della sua vita di colpo; quasi come se la chiave di un qualche cassetto mentale fosse saltata senza motivo o preavviso e il suo contenuto fosse tornato alla luce.  
Gli capitava di rado, ma era destabilizzante. Una serie di immagini passavano davanti ai suoi occhi, veloci e potenti come una pugnalata, e quando si esaurivano, a lui rimaneva la consapevolezza di averle _vissute tutte_ e di averle, in qualche modo, dimenticate fino a quel momento.  
Gli successe quel mattino. Erano passati giorni dal suo ingresso in casa Medici, seppure dovesse ancora abituarsi alla sua nuova realtà.  
L'ombra di Jacopo gli faceva visita ogni volta che rimaneva da solo, e il senso di colpa si presentava sempre ed immancabilmente con un’atroce, pesantissima nausea. Ma non era l'unico ricordo a tormentarlo, non quel giorno.  
“Mio fratello e tua sorella si sposeranno”. Era la sua voce, e proveniva da troppi anni prima.  
Lorenzo aveva sorriso, ricordò. Già a quell’età portava tanti pesi sulle spalle, eppure in quel momento non era nient'altro che un bambino felice. “Sarà bello, vero?” aveva risposto, con un entusiasmo che negli anni non avrebbe perso. “Saremo una famiglia.”  
“Sì, anche se-” Ricordò di aver esitato. “Sai, ho chiesto a mio zio se bisogna sposarsi per forza. Sarebbe molto più bello poter vivere con i propri fratelli o con i propri amici - per esempio io e te.”  
Lo sguardo di Lorenzo si era incupito di colpo. “È per questo che hai un occhio nero?”  
Aveva alzato le spalle - non era nulla di nuovo, d'altronde. Nulla di strano. “Speravo non si notasse. Ma è normale, mio zio è fatto così.”  
Non era normale, non per Lorenzo. Credeva di poter sistemare tutte le ingiustizie del mondo, da bambino; e probabilmente lo credeva anche ora. “Non è- Non ti ha neanche risposto? Non gli hai chiesto nulla di male.”  
Ricordò di aver scrollato le spalle. “No, non mi ha risposto.” Ricordò che quel giorno, per la prima volta, aveva mentito al suo amico d'infanzia.  
Ricordò la voce di Jacopo.  
_Questi pensieri sono un peccato, Francesco, e non devi averne. Troverai moglie e questo è quanto. Mi hai capito?_  
Ricordò il pugno. _Mi hai capito?_  
Ricordò che non aveva capito del tutto. Ma aveva capito abbastanza da vergognarsi, vergognarsi terribilmente.  
E ora la chiave del cassetto era a terra e lui era consapevole di ogni secondo di quell’episodio. Scosse la testa tra sè e sè. _Non significava niente, era solo uno stupido ricordo infantile._  
Gli tornò alla mente il senso di dovere alla prima notte di nozze. _Non significava niente._  
La voce di Lorenzo, due giorni prima - “All'inizio ho temuto che Jacopo ti avesse avvelenato”. _Era solo uno stupido ricordo infantile._  
La curiosità quasi eccessiva di Novella - “E tu cosa ne pensi?”. _Non significava niente._  
  
Lorenzo de’ Medici si svegliò da un incubo. Gli succedeva più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere; come ogni volta, non ricordava altro che ombre confuse, ma sentiva in sé il respiro irregolare, il battito del cuore distorto.  
Clarice era bravissima a cogliere il suo malessere. Lorenzo non sapeva dire se fosse per la sua innata empatia o perché stava imparando a conoscerlo, o un insieme delle due cose. Ma sapeva che non falliva mai; le bastava un'occhiata per capire che qualcosa non andava.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alla finestra, scorgendo sprazzi del cielo grigio d'inizio anno. Poi si voltò verso sua moglie, che - come previsto - lo squadrava con aria preoccupata.  
“Credo di aver sognato qualcosa di negativo. Ma è normale, era solo un sogno. Niente di più di un'ombra”, la rassicurò. Vide il suo viso distendersi e ne fu felice. Era profondamente affezionato a lei - e forse non l'amava come aveva amato Lucrezia, ma a suo modo l'amava, sì.  
Per un bel po’, dopo il suo addio a Lucrezia, dentro di sé le aveva amate entrambe. L’una con profonda fiducia ed enorme passione, l'altra con sincero rispetto e un forte senso di orgoglio nell'averla con sé. A Clarice non l'aveva mai spiegato. Era una donna compassionevole, forte - ma era nuova all'amore, e Lorenzo era quasi certo che non avrebbe compreso.  
“Sei sicuro di sentirti bene?”, replicò lei, e Lorenzo sorrise, annuendo. Le sfiorò il viso con le dita.  
“Sì, ne sono sicuro", disse. “Era solo un brutto sogno. E gli unici sogni di cui m'importa sono quelli per cui lotto ogni giorno.”  
Clarice gli sorrise, ora visibilmente più calma. “Credi di aver fatto una buona mossa?”, chiese poi, a voce bassa, esitante.  
Lorenzo aggrottò la fronte, guardandola confuso per un istante. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Francesco Pazzi”, rispose lei. “Prima che lui e Novella venissero qui - temevo che potessi sbagliarti sul suo conto.”  
Lorenzo la fissò negli occhi, sentendo il suo cuore mancare chiaramente ( _incomprensibilmente_ ) un battito. “E cosa credi ora?”  
“Credo di aver peccato di pregiudizio nei suoi confronti”, ammise Clarice. “Pensavo non fosse più la persona che conoscevi un tempo, ma sembra riconoscente e intenzionato a portare avanti questa alleanza. E per questo l'apprezzo.”  
Lorenzo sorrise, stringendo sua moglie a sé. “Ne sono felice”, replicò, sentendola rilassarsi nell'abbraccio. “Il tuo parere è importante, politicamente e umanamente.”  
Lo pensava davvero. Accarezzandole la schiena lentamente, si ritrovò ad ammirare quanto Clarice avesse imparato a muoversi nel suo mondo in così poco tempo. Forse un giorno avrebbe potuto parlarle del tempo in cui l'aveva amata pur amando un'altra al contempo, e forse a smentire ogni sua previsione lei avrebbe compreso.  
  
Lorenzo de’ Medici non era l'unico ad aver passato una notte tormentata. Quando Clarice si ritrovò da sola, guardò Firenze estendersi di fronte ai suoi occhi al di là delle finestre della loro camera da letto.  
Se Dio aveva concesso a suo marito di non ricordare i suoi incubi, con lei Egli non era stato altrettanto misericordioso.  
“Mi hai ferito”, le diceva Lorenzo nel sonno, quella notte e fin troppe altre notti. “Io l'amavo e tu mi hai costretto a lasciarla.”  
Clarice era consapevole che era il suo senso di colpa a parlare. Lorenzo era un uomo buono, e mai le avrebbe parlato con giudizio o con disprezzo. La verità, si disse, era fin troppo evidente: era lei stessa, da settimane, a giudicarsi e a disprezzarsi.  
Aveva peccato di eccessivo orgoglio.  
Aveva peccato di mancata umiltà, incapace di comprendere il cuore di suo marito e le sue complesse variazioni.  
Aveva peccato di egoismo, e di questo non si dava tregua.  
Ferma alla finestra, bella e pallida come il cielo di quel mattino invernale, si disse che se mai Dio le avesse concesso di rimediare, lei avrebbe agito diversamente. Avrebbe compreso. Perché Lorenzo era un uomo incredibile, e l'amava.


	5. IV.

**IV.**  
  
“Credo di dovermici ancora abituare.”  
Mentre si avviavano verso palazzo Medici, le ultime luci del tramonto calavano su Firenze. C’era una certa calma a quell’ora, poiché la città celebrava la Messa serale.  
Lorenzo si voltò verso Francesco, che camminava al suo fianco, e aggrottò la fronte. “Te la sei cavata più che bene, coi Priori”, replicò, con un mezzo sorriso d’incoraggiamento.  
Erano reduci da una votazione dai toni particolarmente aspri. Era un nonnulla, in verità: una modifica lieve al trattato riguardo Milano. Ma Jacopo Pazzi non aveva perso l’occasione per infamare Francesco pubblicamente, definendolo un voltafaccia e un traditore.  
Lorenzo s’era girato a cogliere la sua espressione e aveva notato con ammirazione che davanti a suo zio, Francesco non s’era scomposto. Ma ora, sotto la penombra serale, il suo sguardo si era incupito e la sua voce con esso.  
“Non è quello”, rispose Francesco. “Votare a sfavore di ciò che propone Jacopo è qualcosa che faccio col cuore; per mio fratello.”  
Lorenzo lo fissò attentamente. Era ben abituato a capire se qualcuno mentiva o meno, e Francesco non stava mentendo. “Cosa, allora?”, domandò.  
 _Se non è dover mantenere la testa alta davanti alle accuse di tuo zio a turbarti, cos’è?_  
Lo vide esitare, lo sguardo rivolto verso terra. Quando parlò, fu con lentezza misurata, quasi avesse paura delle parole che pronunciava. “Sto iniziando a credere in quello che dici”, ammise. “Tutti quei discorsi sul creare un mondo migliore. Vedi, votare contro Jacopo per partito preso è un conto. Supportare _davvero_ le tue proposte è un altro. E non mi ci sono ancora abituato.”  
Lorenzo rimase in silenzio per un istante, lievemente spiazzato. Giorni prima, Clarice gli aveva detto “ _Stai cercando di riavere il tuo amico d’infanzia, e non c’è nulla di male_ ”, mettendogli davanti agli occhi le sue speranze e la sua vulnerabilità. _“Non tutto deve essere per forza una mossa politica”_ , aveva aggiunto. _“Solo, sii cauto.”_  
Lorenzo aveva brutalmente evitato di pensare alle sue parole. Non aveva tempo né energie di pensare ai suoi rapporti umani se non in termini politici; aveva troppi obiettivi da raggiungere, troppo da fare per permettersi di essere prima umano e poi un Medici.  
Ma Clarice aveva ragione, e la gioia che provò nel sentire Francesco dire che credeva nei suoi discorsi ( _che credeva in lui_ ) lo dimostrava.  
“Eppure lo stai facendo”, disse, senza riuscire ad impedirsi di sorridere.  
Francesco si voltò verso di lui - non proprio con un sorriso di rimando, ma quasi - e Lorenzo si sentì incredibilmente più leggero, come se il peso del mondo per un po’ potesse non contare.  
“Sì”, lo sentì confermare. “Sì, e - non credo sia solo perché ti devo un favore.” Lorenzo era consapevole che per la prima volta da quando avevano smesso di odiarsi, Francesco si stava volontariamente mostrando fragile davanti a lui, e questa consapevolezza gli provocava un movimento nello stomaco che non avrebbe dovuto esserci.  
“Se ti riferisci a casa nostra-”, accennò.  
Il suo improbabile alleato tornò a volgere lo sguardo a terra di colpo. “Casa _tua._ ”, precisò, interrompendolo bruscamente.  
 _Hai superato una linea_ , si disse Lorenzo. Ma questo non lo fermò. Vedeva davanti ai suoi occhi la possibilità concreta di riavere a pieno qualcosa che non era stato altro che un vuoto doloroso per anni.  
“Nostra, ora”, replicò. “E non mi devi niente; era parte dei patti, a prescindere da cosa è successo con tuo zio.”  
Francesco gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica - e più fredda, infinitamente più fredda. “ _Nostra_ ”, disse poi, “è un’altra parola con cui faccio ancora fatica.”  
“Va bene, te lo concedo”, rispose Lorenzo. _Hai superato una linea_.  
 _Sì, Clarice, forse questa non è mai stata un’alleanza per me_ , pensò. Ma lui era Lorenzo de’ Medici, e comprendeva più di ogni altra cosa il valore del non arrendersi. Così in politica come nell’arte e nei rapporti umani. Francesco aveva mille invisibili, dolorose stringhe a tirarlo in direzione di Jacopo e lui intendeva spezzarle a una a una. Risentì la voce di sua moglie tra i suoi pensieri. _Stai solo cercando di riavere il tuo amico d’infanzia_.  
Camminarono in silenzio, abbastanza a lungo da permettere a Lorenzo di vedere il viso di Francesco rilassarsi e perdere i tratti glaciali che aveva assunto. Solo allora, con lentezza ed estrema cautela, parlò di nuovo. “Cosa stavi per dire?”, chiese.  
“Cosa?”.  
“Hai detto che stai iniziando a credere in quello che dico e non solo perché a tua detta mi devi un favore. Qual è il motivo, allora?”  
In retrospettiva, le parole che stava per sentire sarebbero rimaste con lui per anni, senza pietà. In retrospettiva, la gioia ( _esagerata_ ) che stava per provare sarebbe finita in rovina, e infine dimenticata. In retrospettiva, avrebbe pensato a quella sera come all’inizio di qualcosa che non sarebbe mai dovuto cominciare; avrebbe ricordato quel momento come si ricorda un funerale.  
Ma non poteva saperlo mentre le campane facevano risuonare il loro canto su Firenze, mentre Francesco - per la seconda volta - gli rivolgeva un mezzo sorriso. “Eravamo amici, Lorenzo”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, il finale è un'infamata; sì, me ne rendo conto. E sì, se potessi mi condannerei da solo a cadere giù da Palazzo Vecchio, ma d'altronde che gusto c'è senza un pochino di angst?


	6. V.

**V**.  
  
Non erano mai stati destinati ad amarsi, e questo lei lo sapeva; l’aveva saputo fin dal loro primo incontro. D’altronde, per sua ammissione, suo marito non aveva alcuna intenzione di giocare al complesso, _inutile_ gioco dei matrimoni e lei - “in quanto donna”, gli aveva detto, non aveva altra scelta che essere obbligata a farlo.  
In un certo senso, questo li rendeva il duo perfetto: due emarginati, costretti a partecipare alle danze, alle proposte, alle promesse di fronte a Dio.  
Novella non si aspettava affatto che si sarebbero amati. Gli avrebbe dato un erede se necessario, certo, ma non l’avrebbe amato, nè lui avrebbe amato lei. Era un dato di fatto, una consapevolezza che non la feriva in alcun modo - al contrario, essere sposata con Francesco le dava l’impagabile libertà di poter avere un amico al fianco.  
Avrebbe potuto essere chiunque altro, avrebbe potuto essere un tiranno (come si diceva lo fosse messer Vespucci). Ma era Francesco Pazzi, ed era il suo migliore confidente.  
Tuttavia, laddove lei gli parlava di ogni suo pensiero senza rifletterci due volte, lui era più chiuso - e nelle ultime settimane, era ancora più riservato del solito. Spesso, a sera, prima di dormire, lei gli domandava come stesse o come fossero andati gli affari quel giorno o persino se stesse male per suo zio, ma Francesco le riservava due parole e un bacio sulla fronte e il loro dialogo finiva lì.  
Novella Foscari era intuitiva, e non era stupida; aveva colto benissimo che qualcos’altro lo turbava, qualcosa che andava oltre le sue ormai inesistenti relazioni con Jacopo Pazzi, e credeva fermamente che avesse a che fare con Lorenzo de’ Medici, con la sua ospitalità, la sua offerta di pace. Più volte aveva, quasi scherzosamente, provato a interrogare suo marito a riguardo, ed ogni volta l’aveva visto paralizzarsi, quasi come volesse scacciare qualcosa dentro di sè. In quei momenti, Novella non pretendeva affatto di capire il suo animo a pieno. Non era stata lei a subire la violenza di Jacopo per una vita intera, né era stata lei ad abbandonare quella vita in favore di quella che conduceva ora - non era lei a dover vivere con le conseguenze di questo gesto.  
Così aveva rinunciato ad incitarlo a parlare, attendendo che fosse lui ad esporsi. E quella mattina successe esattamente ciò in cui aveva sperato.  
Era seduta a letto, in procinto di alzarsi, quando Francesco la interruppe posando una mano sulle sue. Novella si voltò verso di lui, chiedendogli con uno sguardo cosa ci fosse che non andava; non c’era bisogno che lo chiedesse a parole, e anche di questo era consapevole.  
“Ieri ho parlato con Lorenzo”, disse lui - a voce bassa, quasi mormorando tra sè e sè.  
“Parlato di cosa?”, rispose Novella.  
“Ti avevo raccontato i suoi discorsi… ingenui e illusi sul cambiare il mondo. Sul rendere Firenze una città migliore.” Sembrava sul punto di ridere, e le era difficile capire se fosse una risata sarcastica o solo una forma di protezione, uno scudo che alleviasse lo star parlando di quello che gli passava per la testa.  
“Certo”, replicò. “Me li ricordo bene. Ne abbiamo parlato quando ti offrì di collaborare.” _Prima che Jacopo ti umiliasse brutalmente_ , pensò, ma non lo aggiunse.  
“Ho accettato questa alleanza per motivi politici e perché non avevo scelta, ma- inizio a credere alle sue visioni, a quello che dice.”  
Novella si avvicinò a lui, osservandolo con sincero affetto. “E qual è il problema? Tanto meglio se le vostre visioni coincidono, questo progetto sarà solo più stabile. Si tratta di Jacopo?”  
Francesco sospirò. “Me l’ha chiesto anche lui. No - non solo. Oppormi a mio zio mi ferisce, ma è stato lui per primo a opporsi a noi.” Come sempre, _noi_ voleva dire _io e Guglielmo_ , e non c’era bisogno che lo dicesse ad alta voce. Novella attese che suo marito se la sentisse di riprendere a parlare.  
“Il problema è che mi è stato insegnato che non _posso_ , in alcun modo, essere amico di un Medici. Ma un tempo lo eravamo, e ora credo che potremmo esserlo- forse lo siamo di nuovo. Mi è stato insegnato di non credere a mezza parola che uscisse dalla bocca di un Medici, e io gli credo.”  
Novella percepì la rabbia nella sua voce e non seppe dire se fosse indirizzata a se stesso, o a suo zio, o ad entrambi. “Sai”, rispose, “Io credo che dare fiducia a una persona non sia qualcosa di sbagliato. Non credo che tu stia facendo nulla di male a credere in lui, o ad essergli amico.”  
“Se è così”, replicò Francesco, “Perché mi sento dilaniato in due?”  
C’erano due risposte. La prima era semplice, ovvia, talmente ovvia da non necessitare di essere pronunciata. _Perché Jacopo ti ha usato per anni_. La seconda era solo un’ipotesi, solo un’intuizione, ma talmente potente da non _poter_ essere pronunciata. Talmente potente che l’avrebbe scosso e l’avrebbe indotto a tornare alla banca Pazzi in un istante, ignorando la serenità di Firenze e di se stesso. Talmente potente che Novella fu sconcertata dal non averci pensato prima, proprio lei che pure non aveva ricevuto un’istruzione eccessivamente ricca di senso del peccato cristiano. _Perché lo ami e non hai idea di come gestirlo_.  
“Non lo so”, rispose, e sentì sulle spalle il peso di un segreto che solo lei custodiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunque. Innanzitutto mi scuso per non aver risposto alle recensioni del capitolo scorso, cosa che solitamente faccio con piacere. Non ho avuto la concentrazione per farlo, ma ho apprezzato tantissimo, quindi un cuoricino va a Sato e ad Aki, che sono degli angeli. E' bellissimo leggervi, mi dà la motivazione per continuare. Non posso promettere che risponderò sempre a ogni singolo commento, ma ci proverò, perché mi date davvero gioia.   
> Mi scuso anche per il fatto che sto pubblicando 'in ritardo' rispetto alla media e oltretutto con un capitolo più breve del normale. Originariamente sarebbe dovuto essere lungo il doppio e ci sarebbe dovuto essere un POV di Giuliano, dopo quello di Novella. Ma anche qui: non ho avuto le forze, e arrivato alla fine di queste quasi novecento parole ero stremato.   
> Il che mi porta a: mi spiace molto che i miei capitoli siano sempre parecchio brevi; scrivere è una passione che coltivo da tanto e questo fandom mi sta dando moltissimo a livello emotivo, per cui vorrei sempre investire a pieno in questa storia, ma per questioni di salute personale questo è un po' il mio massimo, e a volte "il mio massimo" è meno della mia media.   
> Spero comunque che con gli alti e i bassi, la storia vi piaccia abbastanza da continuare a seguirla. Grazie a chi legge, a chi lascia un pensiero, e soprattutto a Daniel Sharman e Matteo Martari, che mi hanno fatto tornare il desiderio di scrivere una long dopo tanti, troppi anni.


	7. VI.

**VI**.  
  
( _baby, we both know_  
_that the nights were mainly made_  
_to say the things_  
_that you can’t say tomorrow day_ )  
  
Erano di ritorno da un viaggio a Pisa - niente più che un incontro di routine con i Priori della città, volto a sottolineare le intenzioni di Firenze di proteggerne gli abitanti.  
Lorenzo aveva insistito affinché Francesco lo seguisse, per dimostrare anche ai loro alleati che potevano fidarsi di lui. Non era stato facile convincerlo - _“Comprometterai la tua posizione.”_ -, ma Lorenzo era stato educato fin da bambino alla sottile arte della persuasione e alla fine Francesco aveva ceduto.  
Innegabilmente, c'era stato un certo mormorio di dissenso tra i Priori pisani quando il capofamiglia Medici in persona aveva dichiarato che nelle ultime settimane ogni sua decisione politica era stata presa con l'ausilio di un Pazzi e che così sarebbe stato anche nei tempi a venire. _“Messer Medici, non credo sia una scelta saggia”_.  
“Le scelte politiche di Firenze non sono di vostra competenza, messere-”, aveva replicato Lorenzo, salvo essere interrotto.  
“Signori” - Lorenzo s'era girato a vedere il suo più vecchio amico prendere la parola di fronte a una dozzina di politici che l'osservavano con disprezzo e aveva provato un moto d'affetto profondo e genuino, quasi infantile nella sua autenticità, qualcosa che non credeva fosse ancora capace di sentire. “Signori, il vostro astio nei confronti della mia famiglia è pienamente comprensibile. Mio zio Jacopo ha- _io_ ho più volte compromesso il benessere dei Medici, per invidia, per gelosia politica. Gli interessi di mio zio non sono cambiati, ma i miei sì. Vi chiedo fiducia, non in me, ma in Lorenzo de’ Medici, a cui devo- a cui devo tutto ciò che ho ora.”  
La sala era stata pervasa da un silenzio ricco di tensione, da sguardi perplessi e diffidenti, ma nessuno aveva replicato. E quando era diventato chiaro che il silenzio dei Priori portava con sé un consenso, seppur concesso di malavoglia, Francesco s'era permesso di riprendere fiato e Lorenzo gli aveva rivolto uno sguardo fiero - fiero e felice.  
Ora che la sera calava su Firenze, mentre la città li vedeva rientrare a cavallo, entrambi erano silenziosi. Lorenzo ripensava al discorso di Francesco a Pisa, alle occhiate sgradevoli negli uomini presenti nella sala.  
I Priori pisani non erano gli unici ad aver accettato con molte remore questa alleanza. Sua madre gli aveva raccomandato di fare attenzione, di ricordarsi che i Pazzi erano dei voltafaccia. Giuliano, col tatto che lo contraddistingueva, aveva ritenuto opportuno alzare gli occhi al cielo e imitare dei conati di vomito ogniqualvolta Lorenzo menzionasse Francesco. Poliziano, un giorno, gli aveva detto “Tu, amico mio, sogni troppo in grande. Cerchi la pace anche dove nessuno l'ha mai trovata”.  
“Mi hanno insegnato che sono nato per volare in alto, amico mio”, aveva replicato lui.  
Poliziano aveva riso. “Volare in alto. Sì, è proprio da te. Cerca di non fare la fine di Icaro.”  
Solo Clarice, la sua adorata Clarice, dopo le diffidenze iniziali aveva mostrato di comprendere le sue ragioni. L'aveva incoraggiato, e di questo Lorenzo era fortemente grato.  
Eppure, quanto più ci ragionava, tanto più capiva che non erano le opinioni altrui a turbarlo. Ripensava al moto di affetto che l'aveva travolto solo poche ore prima. _Quello_ lo destabilizzava e Lorenzo credeva di sapere perché.  
Poiché era buio intorno a loro, poiché erano più vicini ora di quanto non lo fossero stati in anni, poiché Lorenzo era un sognatore, quasi lo disse ad alta voce. _Quasi_.  
Ma Clarice, pur nella sua empatia e dolcezza, non avrebbe capito, come non aveva capito i suoi sentimenti per Lucrezia, mesi prima; sarebbe rimasta ferita e non poteva né voleva permettersi di ferirla, perché era sua moglie ed era meravigliosa. _Francesco_ non avrebbe capito, o probabilmente non avrebbe voluto capire, perché per anni era stato allenato a odiarlo; anche lui, in modo diverso, sarebbe rimasto ferito e non aveva alcuna intenzione di fargli del male, perché ne aveva già subito troppo. _Cerca di non fare la fine di Icaro_.  
Così Lorenzo non aprì bocca e lasciò che la notte inghiottisse i suoi pensieri; d'altronde, forse si sbagliava. Forse confondeva le sue sensazioni. Forse, anche fosse stato vero, sarebbe dovuto rimanere un segreto da nascondere con delle bozze celate in un libro di poesie - perché era meglio così, per tutti loro e per il destino della sua città.  
Quando rientrò nella sua stanza, stanco dal viaggio e stravolto dai suoi stessi pensieri, Clarice gli domandò com'era andata. _Dio, era bella, compassionevole e la amava_. “È andato tutto bene - credo”, mormorò, e lei lo abbracciò senza chiedere spiegazioni, cogliendo l'enorme stanchezza nella sua voce.  
Quella notte, Lorenzo si addormentò tra le braccia di sua moglie, ricordando l'orgoglio con cui aveva guardato Francesco. _Era fortissimo, era un'anima che si liberava dalle catene, e lo amava. E sarebbe rimasto tra sé e la notte fiorentina; non si sarebbe più permesso di pensarci._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La citazione iniziale appartiene agli Arctic Monkeys, 'Do I Wanna Know'. ❤️


	8. VII.

**VII**.  
  
La _Grandiosa Alleanza del Decennio_. Il _Maledetto Disastro_. O forse il _Magnifico Sputo In Faccia Alla Famiglia Medici_? Giuliano aveva una lista intera di nomi eloquenti per definire la geniale idea di suo fratello e ancora non aveva deciso quale fosse il più azzeccato. Il che, a sua detta, era grave, considerando che avevano aperto le porte a quell’infame di Pazzi ai primi dell’anno; e ad oggi, all’alba del risorgere della primavera, Giuliano non era ancora riuscito a esprimere a pieno il suo disgusto per la situazione.  
_Indecente_.  
Il _problema_ \- pensava, mentre finiva la bottiglia di vino della sera precedente invece di presentarsi a colazione - non era solo il fatto che Pazzi fosse un voltafaccia infido, né solo il fatto che l’avesse fatto picchiare a sangue in un vicolo come il peggiore dei cani. Il problema era che Lorenzo non lo trattava come gli altri suoi alleati.  
Aveva forse accolto Foscari e famiglia in casa a braccia aperte? Si era forse portato _Sforza_ nei suoi viaggi turistici a Pisa? No, certo che no, figurarsi. ( _Sforza gli avrebbe tranciato un dito_ , pensò, _ma questo era irrilevante_.)  
Il problema era che Lorenzo, che un tempo non avrebbe esitato a definire suo fratello la persona più fidata della sua vita, aveva ben deciso di gettare in una fogna il suo rispetto per tale profondo affetto fraterno perché Pazzi-  
Il suo flusso di coscienza fu interrotto da qualcuno che bussava alla porta della sua camera. A quell’ora, _qualcuno_ era tendenzialmente sua madre. “Non scendo a colazione”, bofonchiò.  
Non fu sua madre a rispondergli. Fu Lorenzo. _Ah, meraviglioso_.  
“Giuliano, posso entrare?”  
Soppesò le risposte. “Non saprei, fratello, da quando ti interessa parlare con me di prima mattina?”, replicò. Avrebbe potuto scegliere toni peggiori.  
Lo sentì sospirare. “Mi è sempre interessato parlare con te. Posso entrare?”  
Giuliano alzò le spalle, bevendo l’ultimo sorso dalla bottiglia. “Se usi il tuo tono da diplomatico”, - fece finta di rifletterci - “No.”  
“Non sto usando il mio tono da diplomatico, sto semplicemente parlando.” Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi Lorenzo riprese, a voce più bassa e più fragile. “Per favore, ho bisogno di parlare con te.”  
“Entra”, si arrese Giuliano. Magari sarebbe stata una buona occasione per rinfacciargli il _Magnifico Sputo_. _Oppure no_ , giudicò la sua parte più sobria.  
Lorenzo aveva l’aria di chi non aveva dormito tutta la notte - e non per divertimento. Era stanco; sembrava sul punto di cadere a terra, sovrastato da invisibili pesi sulle spalle. Il primo istinto di Giuliano fu di alzarsi e correre ad abbracciarlo; il secondo istinto di Giuliano fu di guardare altrove e farlo sentire ignorato a sua volta. Non fece nessuna delle due cose - rimase seduto a fissarlo mentre s’avvicinava a lui, e quando parlò di nuovo fu con un po' meno astio e un po' più d'affetto. “Cos’è successo?”  
Lorenzo accennò una risata, stridente con la stanchezza che aveva negli occhi. “Non so da che parte iniziare.”  
_Non essere ironico_ , sussurrò la sua parte sobria. _Non essere stronzo_. “Ah. Nemmeno io”, concordò Giuliano con un sorriso, senza riuscire a nascondere una forte nota di sarcasmo.  
Lorenzo lo guardava con aria confusa. “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
_Non essere_ \- Giuliano rise di colpo. “Cosa voglio dire? Sul _serio_ , Lorenzo?”  
Lo vide scuotere la testa. Sembrava genuinamente incapace di comprendere, il che gli faceva solo venir voglia di ridere di più. “Non ti seguo, fratello.”  
Giuliano alzò gli occhi al cielo. Evidentemente era ora di far uscire allo scoperto il _Magnifico Sputo_. “Esattamente quante volte ci siamo parlati negli ultimi due mesi?”  
“Non lo so”, accennò Lorenzo, “Ma non-”  
“Te lo dico io, poche.” _Non essere cattivo_ , gli ripeteva una voce dentro la testa, ma Giuliano non aveva tempo per ascoltarla. “E, per la precisione, una sola nelle ultime due settimane, dopo il tuo viaggio diplomatico a Pisa. Ma non è importante, perché mai tenere il conto? Ecco, neanch’io ho tenuto il conto, e il problema è proprio quello. Non c’era nessun conto da tenere. Sei troppo _impegnato_ per passare il tempo con me, sei troppo _impegnato_ per chiedermi un consiglio su una qualunque decisione e-”  
“Non hai mai voluto fare parte della vita politica”, lo interruppe il fratello.  
Giuliano lo fissò con uno sguardo amaro. “Hai ragione; ma per te lo facevo. Chi è andato a Volterra, Lorenzo?”  
Lo vide abbassare gli occhi e per pochi istanti ci fu silenzio totale tra di loro. Nessuno dei due aveva dimenticato le fiamme di Volterra. Nessuno dei due aveva dimenticato il sollievo nel ritrovarsi vivi.  
“Mi dispiace”, sussurrò Lorenzo. “Io non mi sono reso conto di averti ignorato.”  
“Escluso”, replicò Giuliano. “Mi hai piuttosto brutalmente escluso.” _Non infierire_ , si ripeteva- ma i suoi stessi consigli andavano persi nella rabbia accumulata, nella gelosia crescente giorno per giorno e negli specchi distorti dell’alcool.  
“Non era quello che volevo.” Era un’ammissione sincera. Era un’ammissione sentita. E non bastava.  
“Non è mai quello che vuoi, vero? Ferire Bianca proponendola in sposa al figlio di Soderini non era certo quello che volevi, ma non te ne saresti mai reso conto se non l’avessi vista piangere.”  
“Giuliano, io non-” Lorenzo chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, dandosi modo di riprendere fiato. “Non vi voglio del male. Né a te, né a Bianca. Non sarei mai capace di volervi del male, e se lo fossi non sarei qui a volerti parlare. Mi dispiace che tu ti sia sentito escluso, ma-”  
_Non infierire_. “La frase corretta sarebbe ‘mi dispiace di averti escluso’.”  
“Mi dispiace di averti escluso”, ripeté Lorenzo, la voce tremendamente debole. “Genuinamente. Ma non capisco perché tu te la prenda così tanto. Non era il tuo sogno, essere libero dalla vita politica? Non avere il fardello di star dietro alle mie richieste?”  
Giuliano scosse la testa. Avrebbe voluto scrollargli le spalle e urlargli il suo dolore, ma persino in questo stato non l’avrebbe fatto. Era suo fratello. “Non hai proprio capito niente, Lorenzo.”  
“Allora spiegami”, rispose lui. “Spiegami cosa non ho capito.”  
“Il punto non è che io non sia più il tuo braccio destro politico, il punto è che non sono più praticamente niente nella tua vita. E se non ci arrivi tu, forse devo parlarne col tuo nuovo fratello.”  
“ _Tu_ sei mio fratello.” Era la verità. Quando Lorenzo parlava, era facile per lui capire se credesse in quello che diceva o meno, e questa era puramente la verità. Eppure-  
“Non sembra affatto.”  
Il silenzio cadde di nuovo, pesante tra loro, e lo videro prendersi il suo spazio, rubar loro parole non dette in tanti, troppi giorni. Poi Lorenzo sgranò gli occhi, come se avesse compreso all’improvviso il tassello mancante. “Tu credi che io ti abbia rimpiazzato con Francesco.”  
“Ah”, ridacchiò Giuliano, “Ce l’hai fatta. Ora mi dirai che non volevi rimpiazzarmi e non volevi escludermi, e io lo apprezzerò, ma poi tu tornerai a essere Lorenzo de’ Medici, capofamiglia, che non ha tempo per pensare a come tratta suo fratell-”  
“No”. Lo interruppe di colpo e questa volta la sua voce riacquistò forza. “No, Giuliano. E’ vero che non intendevo escluderti - sono stato cieco e questo cambierà. Ma se pensi che io ti abbia rimpiazzato, sei tu a non aver capito niente.”  
Giuliano lo squadrò. Non parlava con cattiveria, ma per un animo ferito e ubriaco era fin troppo facile percepire attacchi anche dove non ce n'erano. “Io non ho capito niente?”, replicò. “Secondo te non mi sono _accorto_ del modo in cui-”  
“Io non vedo Francesco come un fratello, Giuliano. O come un amico. O come un braccio destro. O come un alleato. Non lo vedo come dovrei-” _Non lo vedo come un nemico_ , pensò. “E’ proprio questo il problema di cui avrei voluto parlarti.”  
Giuliano rimase a fissarlo. Lo sguardo di Lorenzo parlava da sè, ma era una verità che colpiva entrambi in piena faccia. “Non stai dicendo sul serio.”  
“Sto dicendo sul serio.”  
Lorenzo sembrava a un passo dal totale crollo mentale e qualcosa abbatté completamente il muro che Giuliano si era costruito, il muro di asprezza e invidia. Non aveva capito niente. Per la prima volta quella mattina, si concesse un sorriso veritiero. “Beh”, disse. “Se vuoi il mio parere, fratello, Dio t’ha già perdonato una volta per adulterio, dubito si scandalizzerà per sodomia.”  
Vide Lorenzo sorridergli - e fu come tornare a casa. “Sei ancora un emerito deficiente, Giuliano.”  
“E tu sei ancora un caso disperato”, replicò. “Lui lo sa?”  
“No”, sospirò Lorenzo. “Certo che no. Mi ero ripromesso di dimenticare tutto persino io, ma non mi sta riuscendo particolarmente bene.”  
“Non mi stupisce”, azzardò Giuliano - ma Lorenzo gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e lui tornò serio, chiedendogli scusa con un gesto. “Clarice lo sa?”  
“No. Ma vorrei lo sapesse.”  
“Sei _completamente impazzito_?”  
Lorenzo scosse la testa. “Sei tu il primo a dire che sono così preso dalle mie azioni da non pensare alle conseguenze che provoco sulle persone a cui tengo. Io tengo a mia moglie e l’ho già ferita una volta. Se c’è qualcuno che deve sapere come mi sento, questo qualcuno è lei.”  
Aveva senso, e allo stesso tempo era una follia totale. Una follia che solo un pazzo come suo fratello poteva concepire. “Tu credi che capirebbe?”, chiese.  
“Non lo so”, ammise Lorenzo. “So che non posso continuare a tormentarmi da solo.”  
“ _Idiota_.” Giuliano gli tirò un pugno scherzoso. “Avresti dovuto parlarmene.”  
“Ci ho provato. Ogni volta che lo menziono ti esce un’espressione disgustata.” Giuliano aprì bocca e tentò di negarlo - ma era vero, e finirono per riderci insieme. Forse era il vino, forse le rivelazioni di Lorenzo, forse semplicemente il fatto che suo fratello si stesse confidando con lui, ma Giuliano si trovò a pensare che era davvero in arrivo la primavera.  
“Sai”, accennò Lorenzo. “Stamattina ho detto a Clarice che avrei voluto il suo parere su una questione-”  
“Ma poi ti sei tirato indietro”, concluse Giuliano, con un’occhiata eloquente.  
“No.”  
Giuliano aggrottò la fronte in un’espressione confusa.  
“Poi lei mi ha detto di essere incinta.”


	9. VIII [interludio]

**VIII [ interludio ]**  
  
{ _when you just can't seem to shake  
the heavy weight of living_}  
  
La presa di coscienza di Lorenzo era giunta di colpo. Secoli dopo, un grande scrittore avrebbe ideato il termine _epifania_ ; Lorenzo, in cuor suo, la chiamava rivelazione.  
La sera del suo ritorno da Pisa s'era ripromesso di ignorarla e, poiché l'animo umano è un bambino capriccioso che tende a fare quasi sempre il contrario di ciò che deve, da allora in poi non aveva fatto che pensarci incessantemente.  
A posteriori - quando giaceva a letto di notte - si rendeva conto che era stato un banale, stupido innamoramento graduale, come tutti ne avevano da secoli, come tutti ne avrebbero sempre avuti.  
Forse era iniziato tutto quando Francesco l'aveva ascoltato davvero per la prima volta, al matrimonio di Bianca. Forse mentre lo accompagnava a cavallo a Volterra, facendo da spalla alla sua angoscia. Forse dopo, forse prima, forse non importava.  
Era successo e Lorenzo l'aveva lasciato succedere sotto i suoi occhi. Ed ora era un tormento. Era un tormento parlargli, vederlo sorridergli, a volte persino scorgerlo da lontano. Era un tormento non avere idea di cosa provasse ( _avere il terrore di allontanarlo di nuovo_ ), e lo era vedere Clarice raggiante e sentirsi qualunque accenno di dialogo morirgli tra le labbra per paura di intaccare qualcosa di così puro e gioioso.  
Da bambino, sua nonna gli aveva detto, “Tu hai un cuore enorme, Lorenzo, e questa è la tua virtù più importante. Sii cauto. Non renderla la tua rovina”. Contessina de’ Medici non c'era più, ma le sue parole erano vive e vere. Dio, se lo erano.  
  
Clarice era consapevole che qualcosa non andava; era un rumore che permeava i suoi pensieri, sottile ma incessante.  
Se ne rendeva conto osservando i più piccoli dettagli: l'espressione appena lievemente vacua di Lorenzo quando sì, l'ascoltava, ma non del tutto; le tante mattine in cui si svegliava presto, preda dei conati, e lo trovava già sveglio, gli occhi stanchi - sintomo di una nottata passata a pensare. O ancora, una sorta di paura che notava nel suo sguardo quando lui la osservava pur con amore, pur sorridendo; paura di cosa, questo non avrebbe saputo dirlo, ma si fidava del suo istinto e credeva in ciò che vedeva.  
Avrebbe voluto parlargli. Spesso, tanto spesso, avrebbe voluto cogliere l'occasione giusta - prendergli una mano con dolcezza e chiedergli cosa stesse accadendo. Talvolta ripensava a Lucrezia Donati e alla promessa che aveva fatto a se stessa e a Dio: se fosse successo di nuovo, lei avrebbe compreso; se fosse successo di nuovo, lei avrebbe parlato con Lorenzo e avrebbero fatto sì che nessuno dei due ne uscisse ferito; se fosse successo di nuovo, avrebbe rimediato al dolore che gli aveva causato, perché ora lo conosceva e l'amava, come lui conosceva e amava lei.  
Tuttavia, non credeva che nei momenti di assenza vacua dal mondo, Lorenzo ripensasse a Lucrezia. Non era nostalgia quella che vedeva in lui; era una sorta di tormento ben nascosto ( _a Firenze, forse, ma non a lei_ ).  
Sì, avrebbe desiderato parlargli. _Ma non oggi_ , finiva puntualmente per ripetersi. Non ieri, non oggi, non domani - perché per la prima volta nella sua vita capiva davvero cosa volesse dire poter _dare_ la vita, e non riusciva a concentrarsi pienamente su altro se non la propria assurda gioia.  
Anni prima, non avrebbe mai creduto di poter provare una tale felicità nel portare in grembo un figlio; vi avrebbe rinunciato volentieri, per onorare il Signore. Eppure, _eppure_ forse Lorenzo aveva ragione, quando a Roma le disse - una vita fa - che c'erano più modi di servire Dio.  
  
Lo detestava, questo era vero. Se c'era un fatto innegabile - innegabile da tutta Firenze - era l'astio di Giuliano de’ Medici nei confronti di Francesco Pazzi. Lo detestava, per i pugni in quel vicolo, per l'attentato a suo padre. Per quanto dolore stava, pur inconsapevolmente, provocando a suo fratello.  
Ma se c'era un altro fatto innegabile - innegabile da Giuliano stesso - era che per quanto lui odiasse il giovane Pazzi, suo fratello lo amava. E, dannazione, lui avrebbe dato la vita per suo fratello. (Certo, se avesse saputo allora che sapore amaro avrebbero avuto le diciannove coltellate in Santa Maria del Fiore, se avesse saputo allora che lanciare un pugnale a Lorenzo sarebbe stato il suo ultimo gesto, questo pensiero sarebbe stato amaro e le sue decisioni sarebbero state ben differenti. Ma non lo sapeva.)  
Aveva riconosciuto il conflitto nei suoi occhi senza bisogno che Lorenzo lo esprimesse. Nel riflesso di quell'agonia, aveva scorto la figura di Simonetta Vespucci e aveva capito.  
Aveva capito che avrebbe messo da parte il suo odio per aiutare Lorenzo, per quanto possibile, in qualunque modo possibile. Perché poteva voltare le spalle alla politica, alla sacralità e a Dio stesso, ma non a Lorenzo.  
 _Non a Lorenzo_.  
  
 _Era l'Inferno_.  
Francesco conosceva le fiamme dell'Inferno. Le aveva viste da bambino, la prima volta che Jacopo gli aveva lanciato uno schiaffo forte abbastanza da farlo ribaltare. Le aveva viste crescendo, ogni singola volta che suo zio lo tirava a sè con dei fili invisibili, rigidi, di ferro, implacabili; bastava uno sguardo, bastava una parola.  
Ma questa - questa era una forma di dannazione che non aveva mai conosciuto.  
Non avrebbe saputo spiegarlo a nessuno, nè sapeva spiegarlo a se stesso. Lavorare con Lorenzo, stare al suo fianco, parlargli perfino - lo dilaniava in due, con la stessa forza delle mani di Jacopo. E ora come allora, non capiva _perché_.  
Da bambino, prendeva le violenze di suo zio come un dato di fatto. Non le comprendeva, ma non importava. Il mondo funzionava così, funzionava così e basta. Ora - ora che Lorenzo stesso gli aveva mostrato un mondo migliore, ora che ogni giorno lavoravano attivamente per costruirlo, ora che aveva la sua parte nel riscatto dalle fiamme che lo avevano avvolto per anni -, si ritrovava di nuovo a sentire una spada trapassargli il cuore e non capire.  
 _No - non voler capire_ , questa era la verità. Al mattino, più e più volte, si svegliava col ricordo di sogni che non avrebbe dovuto fare. Ma non significavano niente, pensava - perché se fossero significati qualcosa, la sua vita sarebbe stata un ingestibile buco nero; perché lui era il nipote di Jacopo Pazzi, che gli aveva insegnato diligentemente cosa provare; perché _lui_ era Lorenzo de' Medici, non un qualunque sodomita ricercato dalla Chiesa - e lo pensava quasi fino a convincersene. Quasi.  
 _Quasi._  
  
Avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa.  
Perché Francesco era, prima ancora che suo marito, suo amico. Forse l'amico migliore che avesse e senza alcun dubbio la persona migliore che conoscesse. A discapito di cosa potesse pensare chi diffidava di lui, Novella vedeva in lui una potenzialità immensa, ancora soffocata dai ricordi del bambino che era stato.  
Avrebbe _voluto_ fare qualcosa, ma era incerta sul _come_. Per quanto i sentimenti di Francesco le fossero chiari, affrontarlo direttamente era ben più difficile che schierarsi contro un'armata intera.  
Parlarne a Lorenzo - questo era possibile. Ma non era certa delle emozioni di Lorenzo quanto lo era nei riguardi di suo marito, e rischiava di causare nient'altro che una tempesta. Parlarne ad altri era puramente irrispettoso.  
Si trovava perciò in un atroce stallo - lei che lanciò una freccia per gioco poco prima di sposarsi, lei che ne avrebbe lanciate cento per proteggere Francesco da un tormento che non sapeva gestire. Si ritrovava ferma, lei che ferma non aveva mai voluto starci.  
Ma non poteva agire per conto dei cuori altrui. Poteva solo aspettare, con pazienza, che Francesco le parlasse (che spezzasse le sue catene). E così Novella attendeva, nei lunghi giorni di inizio primavera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La citazione iniziale appartiene ai Bastille, 'Weight Of Living Pt. I'.


	10. IX.

**IX.**  
  
{ _take me to church_  
_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
_I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife_  
_offer me that deathless death_  
_and good God, let me give you my life_ }  
  
"Mi hanno detto che ti avrei trovato qui."  
La voce di Lorenzo ( _più dolce di quanto ne avesse intenzione_ ) rilasciò una serie di eco all'interno della cattedrale deserta - _trovato qui, qui, qui, qui_. Francesco, seduto a poca distanza dall'altare, si voltò di scatto. Lorenzo colse il suo sguardo, lo vide contrariato e sentì nelle viscere un ormai familiare moto di paura ( _terrificante paura di perderlo di nuovo_ ).  
Fu un istante; abbassò gli occhi sedendoglisi al fianco, e quando li rialzò, Francesco lo guardava con stupito affetto ( _e qualcos'altro; non era fastidio, era- conflitto_ ).  
"Ti hanno detto?", replicò.  
Lorenzo annuì. "Novella."  
A posteriori, avrebbe ripensato con dolore anche a questo; al sorriso di Francesco nel sentirgli nominare la moglie, un sorriso che si sarebbe trasformato in rabbia brutale.  
"Avevo bisogno di riflettere”, ammise Francesco. “Probabilmente te l'ha detto anche lei. Perché sei venuto a cercarmi?"  
Lorenzo lo scrutò. C'era in lui una sorta di tensione, un nervosismo mal nascosto che non sapeva come interpretare. _Forse-_ , pensò, ma lasciò subito morire la frase negli angoli della sua testa. _Non illuderti_ , si disse. _Non osare illuderti, perché di tutti i tuoi sogni questo è il più irrealizzabile._  
"Ho notato che non eri a cena, ho pensato stessi male. Così ho parlato con Novella”, rise, “che ti ha imitato alla perfezione - _'Ho bisogno di riflettere'_.” Vide Francesco scuotere lievemente la testa con fare affettuoso, immaginando sua moglie fargli il verso. E per un attimo perse quasi il filo del discorso, perché la cattedrale era preziosa e meravigliosa e lui, seduto lì a sorridere alle sue parole, lo era altrettanto.  
“E ho- pensato che forse avrebbe potuto farti comodo avere un amico al fianco”, concluse. “Ma posso andarmene”, aggiunse a voce bassa, “se preferisci."  
_Perché sono qui?_ , pensò. _Gli sto dando fastidio, voleva essere solo_. Nelle ultime settimane, Lorenzo era stato così concentrato sui suoi sentimenti da essere totalmente cieco al mondo esterno; non era abituato a vedere Francesco refrattario nei suoi confronti, non più, ed ora che aveva colto un minimo segnale di tensione si ritrovava a ragionare freneticamente, trasformando una minuscola fiammella in un disastroso incendio. _Se l'avessi urtato senza volerlo?_ , si chiedeva. _Se lo stessi urtando adesso, se davvero volesse stare solo_? (E il pensiero più forte, più assordante e doloroso, _se si stesse tormentando quanto me perché_ -)  
"No”, lo sentì replicare, “Resta. È un bel gesto da parte tua."  
Lorenzo percepì ogni muscolo del suo corpo rilassarsi istantaneamente. Non aveva commesso nulla di sbagliato. Si girò a guardarlo - aveva l'aria stanca, profondamente stanca. "Perché Santa Maria del Fiore?”, domandò. “Non mi davi l'impressione di essere un credente devoto."  
Francesco scosse la testa. "Non lo sono. Ma stare qui quando non c'è nessuno mi trasmette pace.” La sua voce era bassa, riflessiva, lontana, e ancora una volta Lorenzo si chiese se si stessero entrambi esternando dal mondo per lo stesso motivo. _Non illuderti, dimentica questa storia, non parlarne mai a Clarice, dimentica tutto._  
“Un tempo”, lo udì continuare, “Jacopo portava me e Guglielmo ad assistere alla Messa e ricordo che la prima volta pensai - questo luogo è così grande che mio zio sembra una formica."  
"Lo è. Siamo tutti minuscoli qua dentro.”  
Rimasero in silenzio, soli nella sacralità del Duomo, e Lorenzo pensò, razionalmente, che non stava a lui insistere - cercare di farlo parlare, salvarlo dai suoi tormenti. Ma non era mai stato capace di tenere la bocca chiusa. “Perché sei qui?”, domandò.  
"Non credo di potertelo spiegare”, replicò Francesco - il suo sguardo cupo quanto la sua voce.  
"Non ti fidi ancora di me.” Era solo una supposizione. O forse un timore.  
"Mi fido di te”, lo smentì Francesco. “Non è per quello. Semplicemente - il mio problema non è spiegabile."  
"Mettimi alla prova." Le parole gli uscirono di bocca prima di poterci riflettere e la risposta fu secca.  
"No. Tu mi vuoi bene, so che vuoi essermi d'aiuto, ma non posso- ci sono parti di me che non posso farti vedere."  
Lorenzo lo guardò, ed era dilaniante vederlo soffrire senza poter fare nulla, senza poter sapere perché. Il suo cuore non aveva più un senso nè un'integrità, era un puzzle di schegge - il dolore perché l'amava, il dolore nel sentirsi chiuso fuori, l'asprissima speranza dell'illusione, l'ombra di un dialogo non ancora svoltosi con Clarice. "Lo capisco”, mormorò infine. “Scusami per averti disturbato, non ne avevo il diritto."  
Fece per alzarsi (sentiva un peso di piombo nel petto, rimbombava come le campane di quella chiesa), quando sentì la mano di Francesco posarsi sulla sua, bloccandolo.  
"Lorenzo, aspetta. Scusa.”  
Si risedette al suo fianco, lentamente. “Ti è mai successo”, lo sentì dire, “che ti venisse insegnato esattamente cosa provare?"  
Annuì. "Sempre. Ho avuto un ruolo da capofamiglia fin da bambino e non mi è mai stato permesso di cedere o di essere debole o di non essere capace."  
"E ti senti mai debole o incapace?". Le parole di Francesco giungevano a fatica, come se fosse un immenso sforzo pronunciarle e coordinarle tra loro.  
"Spesso”, replicò Lorenzo amaramente.  
"E” - ancora una volta lo vide faticare a scegliere cosa dire - “Come convivi con te stesso?".  
Lorenzo alzò le spalle. “È complicato”, spiegò. “Io rispetto molto i miei nonni, rispetto i miei genitori e i loro insegnamenti, anche i più duri. So qual è il mio ruolo e cerco di attenermici, al massimo possibile. La prima volta che ho fallito un compito mi sono sentito il più debole peccatore su questa terra. Ma - da quando mio padre non c'è più, da quando mi trovo a gestire io i Medici, mi rendo conto di non poter essere l'uomo di ferro che mi hanno insegnato ad essere. Non sono una creatura sovrumana, non sono Dio, sono solo un uomo. E non è necessariamente sbagliato, questo; dò l'anima per Firenze e per quanto ogni fallimento sia un tormento, so che è il mio impegno a contare, più delle aspettative di chi è venuto prima di me. Noi non siamo i nostri genitori, o nonni, o tutori.” Fece una pausa. “O _zii_. Non possiamo impedirci di provare emozioni umane - come il senso di debolezza, di sconfitta - solo perché _dovremmo_. E, Francesco, se ho capito perché mi fai questa domanda, posso solo dirti che tu non sei Jacopo. Qualunque cosa ti abbia detto, non finirai certo all'Inferno se gli disubbidisci e qualunque cosa ti abbia impedito di essere, puoi esserla."  
Francesco lo guardò con ammirazione e con fatica. Fatica a capire, forse, fatica ad applicare le sue parole a qualsiasi cosa ( _non illuderti_ ) lo tormentasse. "Forse hai ragione. O forse sei solo un ottimo diplomatico."  
Lorenzo rise. "Forse entrambe le cose."  
Non avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo, ma lo fece lo stesso. Un po’ per proteggerlo, un po’ per il ritmo disperato del suo cuore. “Che cosa ti hanno detto? Cos'è che non puoi provare? Cosa ti hanno _detto_ per farti stare così male da rinchiuderti in una cattedrale vuota a fissare il nulla-”  
Ebbe la sua risposta nel giro di un secondo. Francesco si avvicinò a lui con la totale incoscienza di chi sta andando oltre ogni precetto mai insegnatogli, oltre ogni buonsenso, oltre ogni odio radicato tra famiglie e fu quasi tremando che lo baciò sulle labbra, alla luce delle candele di Santa Maria del Fiore. Lorenzo lo strinse a sè d’istinto, e mentre ricambiava con forza il bacio sentì anni di assenza e disprezzo scivolare via dalla Storia come una lacrima, lasciando intatta solo la sensazione del viso di Francesco tra le sue mani.  
Tre anni dopo, su quella stessa panca, al cospetto dello stesso altare, avrebbe visto l'uomo che amava pugnalare suo fratello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O O M.  
> Citazione iniziale da 'Take Me To Church' di Hozier.


End file.
